


That Was A Really In-tents Moment, Huh?

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Camping, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, this is almost crack at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Sam grinned at him, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Danny was so tired and so far in love that he honestly didn't even care that Sam had seen him staring. As a matter of fact, good. Maybe something would finally happen now."Should we push them into the lake or something?" Jake asked, "They HAVE to get together, I can't stand staring at them staring at each other for much longer."
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Josh Kiszka, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	That Was A Really In-tents Moment, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of gift for fairy11! Here you are, dear, I hope you enjoy it. I'm so, so sorry about the ridiculous wait, the story fought me the whole time but it turned out good, finally! I remember getting your messages sometime last year (again, wow SORRY) and I was SUPER excited for this!!! Never stopped, but Jesus it did not want to be written after the halfway point. But it’s done, and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I'm very proud of my punny title (haha I'm hilarious)

**Summer 2019**

"Mphhf... s'more S'mores, pweazsh!" 

Danny looked over at Sam, his mouth stuffed full of gooey desserts, and grinned. What a dope! But, he obliged and handed over another S'more that was ready and waiting to be devoured by the clav king.

"Thankshq!"

Josh leaned over to grab another of the S'mores on the plate, and Danny finished off the last one. The band had - with combined efforts - managed to eat an entire bag of marshmallows, 8 chocolate bars, and nearly a whole box of Graham crackers. Now, they were all sitting lazily around the fire in a half-comatose sugar daze. Sam, the absolute lunatic, probably would have eaten a whole nother bag of marshmallows if they had had one, so it was probably good that they didn't. Danny did NOT want to be puked on in the middle of the night because Sam had an uncontrollable sweet tooth, thank you.

Jake idly strummed the acoustic guitar resting on his lap. The melody drifted above them, carrying upwards the sparks from the slowly dying fire into the air. Josh hummed along in harmony, occasionally turning to look at his twin when they played something that sounded particularly good, in a 'remember that' sort of way.

"If we all metamorphosed into trees, what would we be?" Sam asked, gazing up at the forest canopy framing the starry night sky.

"You three would be red maples. I'd be a spruce," Danny replied, looking at the firelight casting the Kiszkas' faces in orange and red.

"I actually don't have an argument for or against that. You'd make a fine spruce, Danny."

Danny smiled at Josh, his eyes crinkling up. Sam interrupted their nice, argument-free moment, though. "And what if I want to be the Michigan state tree, the majestic Eastern White Pine?" 

Jake looked up from his guitar, finally tuning into the conversation. "We have a state tree?"

Sam snorted. "Maybe if you'd have paid attention in biology class, then, yeah, you'd know that we have a state tree. We did a whole lab on testing the needles for acidic levels as compared to other pine trees."

"And how did our Eastern White Pine compare, Sammy?" Jake asked, "I'm just absolutely dying to know more about this fascinating subject."

"I don't remember a fucking thing," Sam said with absolute confidence and a sincere lack of apology. They all laughed. "No, but seriously," Sam continued, once they'd all calmed down, "why red maples?"

"I'm not sure, really. It just seems fitting, I guess."

Sam nodded slowly. "Okay, I'm fine with that. Red maples are nice. Would Jake and Josh look the same, though? I'd probably be taller and skinnier than them, even in tree form."

"Hmm, maybe we'd be, like, almost identical trees on either side of a path, so, similar to how we are now. Then as we grew, our branches and roots would intertwine. But maybe my trunk would be smooth, and your's would have, like, a different texture bark. Ya know, cause of your hair," Jake said, addressing his twin.

Josh took the hand that was resting on the fretboard and held it, mimicking the entwinement of roots and branches. They smiled at each other.

"I like that idea. Sam would be growing right next to us, but maybe he gets more sunlight or something, 'cause he'll be bigger. Asshole." Sam smiled mockingly at Josh and stuck out his tongue. "And Danny would be this big spruce towering over all of us."

"I'd go visit us," Sam looked thoughtful. "That sounds nice, like a good spot to have a picnic or take a nap."

"But which tree would be your favorite? It's me, right?" Jake asked, knowing full well the answer was going to be either Danny or Sam himself, the egomaniac.

"I like spruces. They're so big, and they smell good. So, Danny."

Jake acted offended, but he was laughing inside. Those two, they were so fucking in love yet they just refused to admit it out of boyish self consciousness or something. Sam was obsessed with every little thing that Danny did, always trying to watch him. And Danny rarely left Sam's side, which fueled the fires for both of them even more.

Danny's eyelids were drooping as he finished the last dregs of his still illegal (for a few months) beer the older-than-21 Kiszkas had bought. He thought that it would be peaceful to be a tree, just soaking up the sunlight with Sam at his side. That was all he ever really wanted in life: to enjoy it next to his best friend. 

Turning his head to the side, Danny observed Sam. His bassist was quietly singing along to the Bob Marley song Jake was playing, his pouty pink lips forming words Danny could barely even pay attention to. He was more enraptured with the way Sam's eyelashes cast long shadows upon his high cheek bones and how his kissable mouth looked now it was whistling. 

God, when his mouth was in an 'o', Danny could barely stop himself from jumping into the fire, anything to prevent his dick from springing alive. Guess he was a tree after all.

Even when Sam was making weird faces and bouncing off of every single surface, Danny wanted him. To hold him, to make love to him, to laugh and to cry with him; Danny wanted Sam like ice cream on a hot day, needed him like the ocean needs the moon for its tides to turn. 

But, did Sam need Danny? Did he want the same? Maybe. He'd seen the looks Sam gave him, how he clung to his every word. If Sam was the moon then Danny wanted to be the stars in his eyes, and if Danny was going to keep going with his metaphors, he wanted Sam to ride his ocean waves like a sexy little boat. Okay, that one was just weird, not romantic. Never mind.

Jake snorted when he saw the look on Danny's face -- it was the definition of "lovestruck fool". What was he thinking about? Obviously Sam, but, like,  _ what _ specifically? Did he want to know?

"Look at him. I bet he's thinking about Sam's luscious lips, his tight ass, his wind-blown hair, his long, hard-"

Jake cut Josh off with a quick kiss, because his hands were still busy strumming the guitar and he didn't want the other two to notice that they were being observed. Looks like he DIDN'T want to know what Danny was thinking of. He shook his head when he pulled back; of course Josh had been thinking along the same lines as him.

"What the fuck's with that face?" Josh whispered, looking over at their adoptive brother again.

Jake turned and saw the look. "I dunno, he looks like he just ate a rotten cantaloupe."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jake had a thought that Danny was thinking about boats all of a sudden, but he scratched that off as absurd and random.

"Should we push them into the lake or something?" Jake asked, "They HAVE to get together, I can't stand staring at them staring at each other for much longer." 

"Hmm, no, I don't think that would work. Maybe if WE go to the lake, and make it very clear that they should not join us or they'll see  _ things _ ..."

"Then they'll get the idea that they should do things themselves, and our problem will be solved!" Jake finished for him. It wasn't the best plan, but it would probably work, judging by the way Danny was literally drooling over Sam cleaning his toenails with a stick -- which, by the way dude, was really weird even for a freaky little brother like Sam.

"Ew, does he have a foot fetish or something? Nevermind, I'm not putting Sammy through that. We can find him a new boyfriend."

Josh snickered. "And what? Have to deal with Danny leaving the band because he'll be so heartbroken? Nah."

"Besides," he said after another minute of watching the love birds intently, "He's not looking at his feet, he's looking at his hand wrapped around that stick and the expression on his face -- you know Sam's concentration face, it's kinda pornographic."

"As a matter of fact, I don't. Is there something you need to tell me, mister? Are you noticing our brother too, Joshua Kiszka?" Jake demanded, mock serious. 

He knew that Josh didn't want Sammy, not that way, even though they would seem questionably intimate to the outside world. The Kiszkas were a loving family, and the boys were extremely close in that they exchanged kisses and sweet touches often. Josh absolutely doted on his youngest sibling, while Jacob saw him as a partner in crime and mischief. But, neither twin included Sam in the sexual side of their relationship, nor did any of them want it that way. Sam had Danny for that.

"Of course not. You're the only one for me, my Honey Sugar Boo-boo Bear."

"Don't you ever fucking call me that again." 

Josh gave him a look that said he was _ absolutely _ going to call him that again, then stood up and pulled off his hoodie.

"Sooo, why don't you two turn in? It's way past your bedtime. Jakey and I are gonna go down to the lake for a, um, a midnight swim, please don't join uhh- yeah just go to bed." Josh stumbled through the explanation, doing an excellent job of pretending to be in a hurry for some alone time. Once a theater nerd, always a theater nerd.

Danny and Sam both rolled their eyes and giggled, but didn't argue. They knew what actually would be happening by the lake. At least the twins were considerate enough to not do it in the tent right next to theirs, Danny thought. 

Though, actually, that hadn't stopped them before on the tour bus or anything. Huh, weird. Whatever, maybe they wanted to try it in the water or something. 

As Josh stumbled off, pulling Jake by the hand after him in the direction of Lake Michigan, Sam stood up too. He yawned and stretched, showing off his thin physique when his shirt raised.

Danny let his eyes rake over Sam's body: sharp hip bones, slight abs, a barely there happy trail. Delicious. Sam was making him crave Boston Creme Pie for some reason.

Sam grinned at him, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Danny was so tired and so far in love that he honestly didn't even care that Sam had seen him staring. As a matter of fact,  _ good. _ Maybe something would finally happen now.

"You ready for bed, man? I could sleep for a fucking year!" Sam exclaimed, yawning again for comical effect. 

Danny nodded, his heart racing. He always loved camping, especially with his adoptive family, because he got to share a tent with Sam. And when it was particularly cold out, they cuddled up for warmth. Sadly, it was summer, so Danny wouldn't have the excuse of getting body heat as to why he should snuggle up to Sam -- but he was sure he could come up with another excuse anyways.

Sam grabbed the bucket of lake water they had filled to put out the fire and dumped it on. Danny clicked on his flashlight since the fire was now gone, then gathered up the packaging from their S'mores fest and put it in the bag they used to collect the trash. When he was done, Sam took him by the hand and led him to their tent, where they both retrieved toothbrushes, toothpaste, combs, and pajamas. 

\-----

Danny looked at Sam as they walked towards the communal camp bathrooms. He seemed to be blushing, though it could have been the misleading lights of his flashlight and the other campfires they passed. They were still holding hands, though, so Danny hoped that Sam was.

It was nice, just walking through the fresh night air hand in hand with Sam. An owl hooted somewhere off to their right, and a howl of laughter rang out from some other campfire still going strong. 

When they got to the bathrooms, none of them were empty so Sam and Danny stood against the wall, waiting. Neither spoke, just stood with their hands linked, breathing in the cool outdoors. After a minute, the door to their right opened and a man stepped out. He looked at them weirdly, perhaps because of the hand holding, perhaps recognition, but didn't say anything. Danny was glad that he didn't; he wasn't ready for Sam to let go just yet.

Like all public bathrooms, especially being the only one around for miles, this one was filthy. The floor was streaked with mud and puddles of water - or possibly piss - that soaked into wads of toilet paper. A bare fluorescent bulb with moths fluttering around it hung over the scratched mirror, throwing their reflections into a harsh light. 

Sam wiped off the small counter with some paper towels and set his stuff down, as did Danny. The drummer did his business while Sam brushed his luxurious hair, not having been bothered by him being there in a long time. When Sam had gotten out all the tangles that swimming for hours had produced, he put his mane in that adorable bun Danny loved. 

They stood side by side, brushing their teeth and listening to the sounds of night through the large screens near the top of the walls. Danny changed into his pajamas, an old pair of sweatpants and his high school hoodie, though Sam continued to stare at himself in the mirror and primp. Or, maybe, he was staring at Danny getting dressed, as the older one had seen Sam's eyes tracking his movements. 

In a split second decision, Danny walked up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around his body, pressing him into the counter. He breathed in deeply, the scent of Sammy mingled with forest strong at the back of his neck. Sam sighed and leaned back into him, placing his own arms on top of Danny's. 

They stood, molded together and staring at themselves in the mirror, for a long time. Someone knocked on the door, but Danny just yelled out "Occupied!"; he was in no rush to leave this smelly shitter when he had Sam in his arms.

His best friend turned, throwing his arms around Danny's neck and gazing into his eyes. The harsh bulb cast odd shadows throughout the room, hiding half of Danny's face in darkness while the other side stood out in stark relief. Sam looked at him, peering into his soul. Danny let him.

He wasn't going to hide any more, Danny decided. He was going to let Sam read his love and devotion in his eyes, whether the feelings were returned or not. It was better to get it out in the open now than having it fester and drive them apart later, he figured.

Sam's kisses tasted like peppermint toothpaste and felt like velvet, he found out. There were hands in Danny's hair, and soft lips pushing against his own. Sam's tongue snuck into his mouth, licking over his teeth and tasting Danny's own minty flavor.

They pulled back to breathe, Danny panting heavily and Sam smiling at him, a happy twinkle in his deep brown eyes. Danny reached up to tuck a loose lock of hair behind Sam's ear, letting his hand linger on Sam's neck. He stroked the smooth skin there, leaning in to plant a soft kiss at the juncture of the throat and shoulder.

"Mmm, as nice as this is, can we get out of here? That toilet fucking reeks, and is very unsexy," Sam spoke, wrinkling his nose delicately. 

Danny nodded, giving him a quick peck before stepping back to comb his hair and let Sam get his pajamas on. They finished up and gathered their things, walking out hand in hand once more. Luckily, no one was outside this time to give them weird looks.

Holy fucking shit, they had kissed! And what a kiss it was; Danny was ecstatic, he couldn't even try to keep the grin off of his face. 

Sam had seen Danny's confession in his eyes, and responded with one of his own. And, now, they were walking back to their tent with hands linked, hopefully to have some steamy sex. Thank god the twins couldn't control their dicks, he thought, because it left them with more privacy and time to do the do.

Sam swung their hands back and forth, skipping along like a child. He didn't see the tree root in the nighttime light, though, and went sprawling, almost pulling Danny down with him. Sam sat up, not making a sound, a shocked look on his face. He looked down at his dirt covered hands and knees, then up at Danny. His best friend helped him to his feet, then picked him up bridal style. Might as well take advantage of the situation and make this first time unforgettable, right?

"Aww, my sweet knight in sweatpants. My protector from tree roots! I feel so safe when I'm in your big, strong, manly arms!"

Danny just smiled at him and kept walking, used to the slightly ridiculous dialogue Sam tended to rattle off. They made their way back to their campsite, slower this time with Danny moving them both along.

\-----

Sam got back on his feet once they were in sight of the 8x8 tent they were sharing for the trip. He was practically vibrating with excitement, little sparks of his electricity reaching out to zap Danny. They removed their shoes and crawled inside, Danny ogling Sam's ass as he wiggled it in his face. 

"How do you want me?"

Danny opened his mouth, then closed it. How did he want Sam? How far would they go -- really, how far would Sam let him go, because Danny was NOT taking it up the ass, not any time soon.

"Anything. You- just you, I want you so much."

Sam awarded his sweet words with an even sweeter kiss, grabbing thick handfuls of Danny's hair to pull him in. "That's really nice, but I need to know before we get started, cause it's only getting colder and darker and I don't wanna leave the tent in the middle of this. Please tell me I'll be needing to get the condoms from the car?" Sam asked, shooting him a look that could only be described as 'Your answer better be yes'.

Of fucking course Danny's answer was yes. Sex! With SAM! Who liked him back and was about to let Danny plow his ass! 

"Fuck yeah, go an' get it."

Danny watched his butt again as Sam slithered out of the tent and swaggered over to their car; the little minx was shaking it just for him. He opened the passenger door and rooted around in the interior, finally coming up with the handful of condoms Jake kept stuffed into the glove box, as well as a tube of lube.

Danny rearranged their sleeping bags a bit, trying to make it more comfortable. They had cleared all the pinecones, sticks, rocks, and other various pokey things before pitching their tent, but the ground was still rather cold and hard. Sam tossed the supplies inside to land on the bed and crawled in after, zipping the door shut. They worked together to get the Coleman lamp to hang from the fucking ceiling tie because  _ it was a loop and how the hell do you tie a short ass loop to a non-detachable handle seriously who made this?! _

After rigging up their light with the help of a hair tie, Danny sat back on his haunches on one side of the tent, eyes shifting back and forth from Sam to the condoms and lube. Sam sat cross-legged on the other sleeping bag, playing with the buttons on his flannel and avoiding Danny's eyes.

"Okay, so I know I seemed really confident a minute ago, but, uh, I've never actually done this..." 

"I know, Sammy."

Sam looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"Dude, you're my best friend. We tell each other everything! Wasn't I the first person to know when you lost your virginity, and vice versa?" Sam nodded timidly. "And you told me exactly what happened, then and every time after. Every single thing you've experienced or thought about, I know. And you've never done anal before, though you did get kissed by that baseball player at the winter formal."

Danny smiled at Sam, who grinned back at him. What had he been worried about? This was them; this was Sam and Danny in a tent on a camping trip with their brothers and they were going to stay up late doing something stupid and giggling too loud until Jake threw rocks at their tent. Even if that something stupid was gay sex with each other, it would be okay.

"Yeah, you're right. I just- I know how it works, and I  _ want _ to, but I'm really not sure if I'll actually be able to do it. Even with good stretching and lube I heard it's gonna be a really weird feeling, maybe painful, and I'm kinda scared, honestly."

Danny sighed scooted over to Sam, putting his arms around him and ducking his head a bit to look Sam in the eyes. "Hey, hey, it's alright. We don't have to, not tonight or ever. I'm definitely not going to let you fuck my ass right now, so it would be unfair of me to expect that of you. Why don't we just kiss and lay down, and we'll see where this goes -- maybe you'll get relaxed enough to do it then,  _ if  _ you decide you still want to?"

Sam didn't even bother nodding, just pulled Danny into a kiss again. They pressed against each other, slowly moving downwards until Danny was lying on the bedding with Sam half on top of him. Danny put his hands on Sam's shoulder blades, smushing their bodies together until he could practically feel Sam's heart beating against his own. Moving his hips, Sam wiggled until his legs were in between Danny and he could brace his forearms on either side of his lover's shoulders.

The mouth moving up Danny's neck was hot and wet, as was... the tongue now snail crawling up his cheek?

"Sammy, are you- are you licking me?"

Sam giggled, sounding deranged with his tongue still sticking out of his mouth and glued to Danny's cheek. "Yeah, maybe." More giggles and sloppy puppy licks.

"Uhh... why?"

"I dunno," Sam pulled back to look at his slimy cheek, "you taste good."

"Well, um, thanks, I guess," Danny bit out, fighting laughter. Who said sex and intimacy had to be all serious and intense? Well, okay, this was  _ in a tent, _ but- 

Yeah, that was shitty. Moving on.

"Can I taste you, too?" 

Sam finally stopped licking him, nodding eagerly. Danny sought his mouth, giving him a loud, sloppy kiss to equal all the tongue laving, then rolled Sam over onto the other sleeping bag. He squirmed down a bit, so that his head was now level with where Sam's belly button would be under his thermal shirt. Sam sighed, threading the fingers of one hand through Danny's hair and using the other to prop his head up to watch. 

First, Danny stroked his hand over one cotton covered thigh, gently squeezing the lean muscle in his large hand, covering most of it with the breadth of his splayed fingers. He worked his way up to the hem of Sam's shirt, slowly creeping underneath it and feeling hot, nearly vibrating skin. 

Sam wiggled and sighed, stroking his thumb across Danny's temple. He arched into the touches painting his lower stomach, lightly bucking his hips up when they skated over the bulge in his sweats. 

Danny pulled them down, staring as Sam's boner, uncontained by underwear, sprung up next to his face. He thought that Sam had the prettiest cock he had ever seen - not that he'd seen many, certainly not in this context - pink like his mouth and already dripping. Grabbing the warm, solid base, Danny carefully lowered his head to give the side of Sam's shaft a kiss. 

Interestingly, it didn't taste as bad as he had feared. The taste was simply skin, like licking his fingers, if a little saltier. Sam was moaning appreciatively as his tongue explored, hand on the back of Danny's head ever so slightly guiding him to the places that felt the best. 

"I'll really go down on you if you don't choke me," Danny offered, pulling back. 

Sam whined, nodding and guiding Danny's mouth back to his cock, the look on his face ecstatic and reverent all at once. Danny had a feeling that he would still end up choking a little, whether from his own gag reflex or Sam getting over eager, but he didn't really care. Taking a deep breath, he readjusted his grip on Sam's junk and went to town.

\-----

Down by the water, Josh and Jake were having their own fun. 

"Bet I can hold my breath longer than you!" Jake shouted, already drenched from his head first dive into the lake.

"Nuh-uh! I'm older, so I have more developed lung capacity!" Josh retorted.

" _ What? _ " Jake snorted, "That doesn't make any sense at all, stupid, the older you get the harder it is to breath. And it's only five minutes, so it doesn't even matter!"

"Yeah, five minutes that gave me superiority over you for life."

Josh got tackled into the water for that, both of their limbs flailing as they struggled under the surface. Jake grabbed a hold of his wrist and wrapped an arm around his waist, preventing Josh from breaking free. They glared at each other through the film of the water, moonlight just barely illuminating enough for them to see. Josh snarled at his brother, small bubbles escaping from his mouth. Jake grinned at him, enjoying the tussle he knew he would ultimately win. Unless Josh kneed him in the nuts. 

"Ohhh!" Jake broke the surface, having let go of Josh in his crippled state of ballsack-pain to stand up and then bend back over again to clutch himself. "You fucker!" He wheezed, "that's off limits, you know that!" 

Josh had the decency to look sorry as he ran his hands over Jake's back and through his wet hair, apologizing. "I'm sorry, I didn't wanna but I couldn't breathe! You weren't letting go and I was completely out of air."

Jake just sighed, high and pained at the back of his throat, and head butted Josh lightly in the stomach, still bent over. They both knew it stood for his apology and the acceptance of the other's, in a way only brothers could understand. 

Josh grabbed a handful of his hair and gently pulled him up, gripping Jake's chin and pulling him into a kiss that quickly turned competitive; Jake was still reeling from the kick to his most important parts and wanted to get back at his twin. Josh let him win that battle, keeping his mouth open for Jake to plunder at his will. 

They broke apart after a minute, panting and grinning in excitement. Jake started kissing a trail down Josh's throat and over his shoulders, tightly gripping his twin's shapely butt as he did so. Josh hooked a leg around Jake's calf - either trusting him to keep them both upright in the gentle waves or not caring enough if they fell back in - and ground their pelvises together. 

"Mmm, hey, I didn't know we were actually gonna do it. Wasn't this just a distraction?" 

"Well, we're gonna have to give them awhile, and uh-" Josh paused, kissing his twin's neck and grabbing his ass right back, "might as well have some fun while we're down here, right?" 

"Yeah," Jake sighed, tilting his head back and widening his stance so he could thrust against Josh more. He grit his teeth and fisted Josh’s curls when his brother dropped to his knees. The water came up to Josh’s chest in that part of the lake. Jake’s shorts were yanked down and Josh let them float in the water around his thighs; soaking, cold skin met soaking, hot skin as Josh’s ever-moving mouth descended, and Jake moaned.

Suddenly, a stream of light hit his closed eyelids, startling Jacob out of his pleasure-trance. "Hey, Josh, wait. There’s someone-” Jake cut himself off, using the hand in his twin’s hair to haul him up. 

They both watched with wary eyes as the light - headlights, accompanied by the purr of a large engine - coasted by. The tail end of a pickup truck showed in between two pine trees and then it was gone again, taking the light with it. 

The twins sighed as one and sucked their teeth. Josh lowered himself again - much slower this time - and Jake shook his head, muttering “asshole” under his breath. Josh peered up at him, dark cat-eyes barely visible now that the light had momentarily cost them their night vision. “Why? Not their fault they got here late,” He asked, licking at Jake’s glans. 

“Hmmph! You don’ know that.”

They could have argued more, but both were too eager to get back to the pleasure than throw meaningless quips. As one, Jake moved out and Josh took in; enjoying the basest of experiences in a novel place. 

\-----

Sam’s screaming moan was unnervingly loud in the dark space of their tent, not to mention the inky void of nature their camping neighbors occupied that was within earshot. Danny quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, hissing in his ear. 

He shushed Sam with his voice, his hand, and his lips on the back of his neck, but Danny didn’t stop the motions of his pelvis for one second. He was slowly working his dick into Sam’s ass, moving in an inch then pulling out, moving in two then pulling almost all the way out again -- getting them both used to it. Sam had never done anal, like they’d touched on earlier; and Danny had of course had sex before -- but not like this. Not so complicated, not so  _ tight _ , and not so meaningful, ever. Even his first time was ghosly in comparison. 

Sam moaned again, noticeably quieter, and Danny finally let go of him. His best friend worked himself back against Danny’s hips, a shaky rhythm that drove them both insane with every little drag and catch. The sleeping bag underneath them was  _ swish- _ ing along, rubbing soft and cheap against Sam’s right hip. 

Danny reached around his torso and gripped Sam’s cock, making him moan. He bottomed out. Sam moaned louder. Danny quickly moved his hand from weeping slit to weeping mouth and tutted in Sam’s ear, shaking his head slightly.

“You have to be quiet, Sammy! Jakey and Joshie are gone but there are other people close by and you know that sounds carry when you’re lying in the dark!” It was true, they both knew it. Deep in the night, after a long day of camping, noises seemed to be magnified and you could hear your neighbor crunch a can from three hundred feet away.

“Mmphmm,” Sam replied. 

He was released once more and turned his head; Danny smirked when he heard Sam bite the pillow with a growl. His hand snaked down again and Danny sped up his thrusts, doing his best to tear Sam apart in the sweetest, dirtiest way. It seemed like everything he had been feeling - all these years of hugs and glances and cold nights - was culminating into a powerful need to be as close to Sam as he could. 

And, though he kept scolding him about it, Danny liked that he was making Sam scream. It made him feel powerful, and it made him wanted; Sam was giving himself completely over to him, and Danny was giving himself in return through his thrusts and moving lips. 

“Mmm, ah-aha- Danny!” Sam was mumbling into the pillow, moving back to meet Danny and then forward again into the tunnel of his hand. He suddenly pushed his whole body back, shoving his skinny shoulder blades into Danny’s chest as he lay nearly on top of him.

“This way, I wanna be on top.”

Danny nodded, adjusting so that he was lying flat on his back and Sam was riding him backwards. His hair fell in a waterfall - much like the one they had hiked to yesterday - down his back, and though Danny couldn’t see the color in the low lamplight, he knew exactly what shade it was. 

Their tent was small. When Sam’s back stiffened - his mouth too far away for Danny to shush his howling - his head also brushed the nylon ceiling. Danny decided he didn’t care who heard; hadn’t he made the decision earlier to hold nothing back? So he kept going at that angle, grabbing at Sam’s sharp hips and pulling him down as he jammed his cock straight up into him. 

He would describe the sensation of Sam riding him as orgasmic, except for that it worked too well cause they were actually having sex. Whatever. No one could blame the loss of his brain function now, not with Sam getting his knees under him and bouncing. It was too good to describe, is all Danny could think; too hot, too tight, too long coming. He couldn’t hold back anymore.

“C’mon, Sammy, c’monnnnn.”

“Yeah! Yes yes yessss oh my god.”

“Fuck!”

“Ughhh… Danny!”

“MMmmm.”

The false privacy of their space was filled with them -- their moans, their slapping skin, their frizzed out hair, the smell of their cum. Both of them came down from the high of an in-love orgasm rather slowly, uncoordinated, shuffling movements making it difficult for them to separate and lie down. 

Sam started giggling when Danny pulled off the condom and looked around, confused, realising there was no where to put it. His best friend joined in, and soon they were both rolling around as helpless tears fell onto their cheeks. It seemed like an inappropriate reaction to the near-heavenly experience of their first time together, but it also fit them. There was no awkwardness or changed air; just love, just fun. Like always.

They flopped onto the same pillow after a few minutes - Sam’s drool from biting it wet on Danny’s ear - and Sam sighed. He rolled over on top of Danny; this time their front sides were pressed together. Lips met, fingers crawled through hair, and they were at peace again. Until- 

“Ahh, my spruce. Your wood was awesome.” 

\----

The twins shared a confused look. Had they actually done it? It seemed like, from the looks Sam and Danny had been throwing each other, it was going to boil over tonight. But what the hell was that?

Over the top moans, screams, a mysterious pause, and then raucous laughter, that’s what. 

“Fuck, they played us! How did they figure out the plan?”

“Well, it’s not like we were super subtle about it. Maybe if you didn’t tease them so much, they wouldn’t tease us!”

“Hey!” Jake frowned, pinching Josh’s bicep. “After all I’ve done for you. And they should be grateful that I’m supportive of them.”

Josh snorted. “All you’ve done for me? What, shoving your dick down my throat? And clearly you’re not homophobic-” they both grinned, wolfish, “-but they just need time. It’s not all about us.”

“Isn’t it?” Jake asked as they reached their tent. He kicked off his shoes and ducked inside. Another bout of laughter from the younger two’s tent was his answer. 

  
“Agh! See, I told you they’re teasing me. I bet they haven’t even kissed yet! C’mon, Josh, at least help me get them to do that. They’re never gonna get  _ anywhere _ at this rate.”


End file.
